


Dear Happiness (Please choose me next time.)

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Jongin, Minor Junmyeon, Minor Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: Park Eunjae is dead.Park Eunsae is missing.Park Chanyeol is a coward.Kim Jongdae arrives in his life once again.Park-Byun Baekhyun, wait no, Byun Baekhyun finds himself losing everything he has. "The stars may align, but his feelings don't. Funny, isn't it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> watched a drama and hence this crap baby was born. i'll like to thank baekchen enthusiasts gc for their support. again, i don't know a grammar so hopefully your eyes won't burn.

 

On the papers, in the eyes of many, Park-Byun Baekhyun is a happy man. He is a lucky man, married to one of the possible successors to one of the most lucrative drugstore companies, Park Chanyeol. Park Establishments is ranked the nation's top company for three years in a row, under the leadership of Park-Jung Shinmin, Chanyeol's mother. But all these do not matter to Baekhyun, whom he prides his children, Eunsae and Eunjae as his ultimate achievements. The Parks, are the definition of the perfect, almost-royal family. Or so they thought.

 

Even the most fortunate will never be able to run from trouble, as one morning Eunjae and Baekhyun were out for a father-son date. Little Eunjae, barely turning eight was excited to go to Disneyland and with his favourite person, his father, nonetheless. Baekhyun smiled his greatest smile, the smile that captured Chanyeol's heart, where his heart blinded with happiness as his son played with the plushy Baekhyun bought for the trip. Blinded he was, as an oncoming truck drove straight into the black Honda and all Baekhyun could see was red, red and more red. The deep red ran cold in Baekhyun's body as he clutched his beloved son, now limp and definitely colder, and let out a cry that went deaf in his ears.

 

The next thing Baekhyun remembered was with Chanyeol beside him, and his mother-in-law grabbing weakly at Baekhyun's collar, spewing out harsh blames and cries. Eunsae, in tears tried comforting her grandmother by tearing her away from his bloodied father and just chanting " _Grandma, grandma, grandma._ " Baekhyun's world went white.

 

•••

 

Three autumns passed and Baekhyun sat alone in his personal room, new tears, which he did not think he was capable of making, were brimming beneath his eyelids. He did not get to see his son for the third time, even if it was in the form of powdered ashes.

 

•••

 

Eunsae turns barely twenty when she knew she had to marry. It was a firm decision that her grandmother made, the iron-fist ways never failing even with the blood ties on the line. In her grandmother's eyes, nothing is more important than Parks Establishments. And as a descendent of Parks, nothing should be more important than the establishments as well. Her love and her dreams thrown away to pave for a greater day for the company, and Eunsae decided to toss her life instead.

 

"Dad, can I be Byun Eunsae instead?" Eunsae asked the night before the ceremony. Baekhyun only smiled, but it never really reached his eyes, "Don't be silly, Darling."

 

The event was all white, save for the red lipstick that Park-Jung Shinmin wore. Eunsae's groom, the Kim's eldest son stood at the altar in a white suit accompanied with a bright pearly smile. Cameras flashed and blinded the scene, which was only the norm since it was the marriage between the two rich childhood sweethearts, which was nothing but a well-planned lie, as Kim Jongin, the second son, scoffed in his seat.

 

Despite the sound of "Welcome the Bride, Park Eunsae," ringing in the background of the well decorated ballroom, the white carpet littered with baby's bloom, Baekhyun's favourite flower, never had the tracks of a pair of high heels.

 

Park-Jung Shinmin was furious, her well-manicured nails tapping impatiently on the mahogany table. "It isn't a simple chose-another-love-so-runaway-bride kind of case," said the police. Park Eunsae has disappeared into thin air, so did Baekhyun's resolve, as he cries into Chanyeol's arms, also visibly distressed.

 

•••

 

Kim Jongdae met all kinds of people in his years. The good, the bad, the obnoxious and rich, the desperate and poor. But never did he ever expect the love of his life, if he may boldly add, stood before him, visibly shaken, visibly desperate.

 

 _You promised me you wouldn't ever cry when you said you're going to marry that man._ An ugly thought creeped at the back of Jongdae's head but he shut his eyes to push it all away. Byun Baekhyun, no, Park-Byun Baekhyun was only here for his missing daughter, if not for the arm wrapped around his heaving shoulders by none other than Park Chanyeol.

 

Jongdae turned his attention to the clues in his trusty file.

 

Park Eunsae;

Only granddaughter of Park Establishments following Park Eunjae's death (2009);

Engaged to Kim Junmyeon (2016);

Didn't appear on her wedding ceremony;

Possible lover named Xander, main vocalist for rock band, Boice;

Conclusion: Elope with lover OR kidnap

 

"Do you know anything about this rock singer called Xander?" Jongdae began, refusing to look at Baekhyun's red rimmed eyes.

 

"No, Eunsae never mentioned him before," Chanyeol replied with a gruff voice, Jongdae hates the guy already.

 

"Wait, no," a small cracky voice caused Jongdae to look up for the first time, seeing Baekhyun attempting to speak between sobs, "Eunsae did mention about a guy she likes before. Could it be?"

 

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility of your daughter eloping with the guy. Well I mean, forcing your barely legal daughter to marry for your company is something out of the ordinary," Jongdae says, making sure to add as much disdain he could while looking straight at Chanyeol. Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed. It was clear that Chanyeol has his reservations regarding the officer. Well then, the feeling is mutual.

 

•••

 

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol started as he wrapped his arm around his husband's shoulders, "should we not get the police involved in this?" Baekhyun turned to face the taller man, gently prying himself from his sturdy arms. "What?" he asked incredulously, "what on earth are you talking about? She's our daughter, our child!" 

 

"Yes I do know that," Chanyeol sighed, "but getting the police involved will get the public involved as well. Have you seen how Chairwoman is covering up the news as much as she can?" Baekhyun knew the look on his husband's face, heck, he knew him too well. 

 

"You're afraid, isn't it?" The smaller man taunted, "you're afraid of your mother, isn't it?" Chanyeol furiously ran his hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it back again. _Yes, he is afraid. It's Chairwoman for god's sake! Chanyeol and his siblings spend their whole lives fearing their mother, and Baekhyun is just asking the obvious._

"Coward." Baekhyun breathed out, "It's your own daughter. She could be dead any second yet you-- yet you--" he sighed as he walked out the door, done and tired of these. It has been 24 years but nothing changed.

 

But at least now he met Jongdae again. And _Jongdae_ will help him.

 

•••

 

Jongdae spent the next month and the half diving deep into the case. Sometimes he wondered if he has always been this hardworking, but then again he is one of the top inspectors in the Seoul District, if he can humbly add. Or is it because that the more clues he finds meant that he could meet Baekhyun more often. It was kind of low to make this a self-thing rather than uncovering justice, Jongdae argued, but other than getting to see his lost love more, he really did hope to find back Eunsae. It seemed like this girl was the only one that can bring back Baekhyun's light that he missed so much. And Jongdae only wished for that man's happiness.

 

•••

 

Two more months passed and Park Eunsae was still missing. They managed to find Xander, or is it Oh Sehun, an actual family member of the Parks. Sehun and Eunsae are legal cousins and with Jongsae's instincts tingling, this may be one of the reasons why Eunsae's marriage was pushed early, courtesy of Baekhyun providing that Eunsae was only going to marry when she is 23. And also, what a dysfunctional family.

 

Baekhyun shared about his time in Parks Establishments and talked so much about his two children, all under the guise of an interview that Jongdae proposed. To know more about Eunsae, he had to listen about her right?

 

"She really likes our villa at Yeonppang. We always go there to relax as a family." Baekhyun started, "She always thought the air was fresher and her fathers were happier away from the Seoul buzz."

 

"So there is a villa? Why isn't that listed in the records?" Jongdae double and triple checked the files, among all the properties his team has searched, there was nothing about a Yeonppang villa. "It is a private property for Eunsae, Eunjae, Chanyeol and I," Baekhyun replied easily, "Chanyeol doesn't want outsiders to know about it. Why? Do you think Eunsae could be there?"

 

With Jongdae's firm nod, they drove 20 miles away from Seoul, into a land of green and sea, at Yeonppang.

 

The villa was nothing too grand, just a small penthouse, yet still very luxurious for its size. Baekhyun stepped out of the car, followed by Jongdae. How he wished he was a millionaire and could live in such a house with Baekhyun. He shook away the thought as an older man stepped out of the house as well, and introduced himself as Mr Im.

 

Mr Im is the housekeeper of the villa. And he looked visibly distressed for someone who lives near the nature. While Baekhyun paid no heed to the weird antics, Jongdae's eyes narrowed at Im's trembling fingers and shifty eyes.

 

The living hall is decorated simply and nothing out of the ordinary. Other than Im's actions, it seemed like a very normal household. "Hold on, I'll go up to get some of Eunsae's belongings. Hopefully we will find some clues there," said Baekhyun. It has been quite awhile since the father was upstairs and Jongdae was getting a little bit fidgety, so he decides to see if Baekhyun needed help.

 

"Baek–" The words died in his throat as he walked closer to the frozen body in the hallway. _That's why Im was so nervous,_ Jongdae thought as the whole scene unfolded infront of their eyes. Before their eyes laid two men half dressed, the taller lay on his back with the shorter straddling him, his head threw back in pleasure, letting out inaudible pleasing noises. The taller then yanked the other boy down, lips smashing into a desperate kiss. It was filthy. It was nasty. It was heartbreaking. Baekhyun stood rooted before a pair of arms enveloped him and his face met a sturdy chest.

 

"Hush, don't look," the inspector whispered against his skin, "I am here." Baekhyun let his tears fall once again. They never did get to see Eunsae's things, as Jongdae wrapped a possessive arm around Baekhyun, so afraid he would fall over. Mr Im glanced at the two with very apologetic eyes and ushered them out the gates. Jongdae did not forget to glare offensively at the house, until he spotted the shorter boy out in the balcony, his face unmistakably smug.

 

•••

 

The next time Jongdae stepped into the villa, he was with the two owners. He had sent his team to search the villa instead, and obtained much substantial findings.

 

"This.... I didn't know this place existed!" the gruff deep voice spoke again. _Oh really, funny how you spend so much time here and you didnt know?_ sassed Jongdae on the inside. How Jongdae wanted to sew his mouth shut and wondered how Baekhyun managed to live like that for the past 24 years. His inner thoughts were cut off by a squeak from Baekhyun, "That's Eunsae's jacket! And this..." All eyes trailed to a shiny bracelet laid near the jacket. A similar one was wrapped around Baekhyun's wrist. "It's his, isn't it? How uncreative," he muttered while looking into his husband's eyes. Jongdae didn't realise he held his breath as he watched the exchange between the two. "I don't know what you're talking about," Chanyeol replied as nonchalantly as possible. Deciding to be the good guy he was, Jongdae ushered his team out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

 

Screams and shouts were heard behind the closed door as Jongdae attempted to shut them out by screwing his eyes shut. When he opened them again, Minseok, his team member and possibly the brother that knew him the most, looked at him with a quizzable brow. Well, Jongdae has to come clean soon.

 

"That meant nothing, I still love you the most!" Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulders and screamed. The smaller only looked at him with eyes glassed with tears. It brought him back to the time where he kneeled in front of the Chairwoman, begging her to bring his daughter back. She seemed unaffected that her granddaughter has been missing and only lighted up when her condition was fulfilled.

 

"Let's end this," came a whisper through Baekhyun's lips. Chanyeol stilled, but hands still grasped tightly on the narrow shoulders. "Let's get a divorce." and Baekhyun used the last ounce of energy to shove his now ex-husband away and left the tiny room.

 

•••

 

The case was still leading to nowhere, there was no other foreign DNA on Eunsae's jacket and the owner of the other bracelet, Huang Zitao, was clean nonetheless as much as Jongdae wanted to throw him into jail all the same. Baekhyun has since moved out of the Parks' and rented a small bedroom apartment near Jongdae. (For added protection, argued the inspector.) With all distractions aside, Baekhyun was hell-bent on finding his poor daughter back. Now both men were never apart, very much to Jongdae's delight.

 

"Don't think that now Baekhyun is single means you get to stand a chance," Jongdae's head whipped around to see the tall, lanky, very much detestable man behind him with a menacing face. Jongdae made sure to slam the cabinet behind him extra hard. "Should have cherished him while you still have him," he muttered and a force slammed him against the same cabinet. "Shut the hell up, I still love him very much," gruffed Chanyeol. "Then you should have kept your dick in your pants, isn't it?" Jongdae retorted, a snort threatening to be let out. His eyes casted down to the fists coiling his shirt, "Hurt a police officer and I'll see you in jail, I would let go if I were you." Fists loosened and Chanyeol shoved him deeper and followed by angry footsteps.

 

_If I were you, I would never have let Baekhyun go._

 

•••

 

"You and Mr Park have been becoming awfully close, isn't it?" Minseok offhandedly mentioned while the two were having dinner. "Why will I ever be close to Park Chanyeol? Dude's an asshole, you know."

 

"I know," Minseok munched loudly (and disgustingly if Jongdae may add), "I'm talking about Park-Byun Baekhyun, you're in love aren't you?" Minseok is always known to have a keen eye, which is why he is a valuable asset to the team. But whatever he said was so frighteningly accurate Jongdae almost dropped his chopsticks. A swig of Soju, blazed down his spine. "Alright, Detective Kim, you caught me."

 

"Aha! When did it start? Before or after the divorce?" Minseok had transformed into a gossiping aunt who was very similar to the normal Minseok, but just tad more annoying. "Before he was married," and now it was Minseok's turn to drop his chopsticks.

 

"What? How?" Jongdae sighed, it has been a long time he talked about his love life, or the lackthereof, "We were highschool classmates. The music highschool remember? Baekhyun and I were both vocal majors. We partnered up for a school festival, that's how we knew each other. And then somehow along the way we just got together, maybe it was because we spent way too much time with each other. But then we kind of realise singing doesn't pay the bills so I enrolled into police school and he did a little bit of fashion design before getting married to Park Chanyeol."

 

"Wow, why didn't you stop him from marrying?" Minseok questioned, "I can't, Minseok. I'm a nobody while Chanyeol is a millionaire. Baekhyun has to have a stable future and I just can't provide that."

 

"But you can now, isn't it?"

 

Another swig of Soju. The heat burning not quite as ferocious as the burning in his chest.

 

"Yeah, but whether if he would let me back into his heart is the question."

 

•••

 

Now that Baekhyun realised, he has been spending more time together with Jongdae, just like the old times. Now Baekhyun has surrendered by moving in with Jongdae in his rather spacious 2-bedroom apartment.

 

 _Were they moving too fast?_ A pair of arms snaked around Baekhyun from the back, the intruder's chin rested on the dip of his neck.

 

_They weren't moving too fast, they just picked up from where they left off 24 years ago._

 

"Baek, what did I do wrong, why are you crying?" Jongdae panicked and spun his _new(?) old(?)_ lover around to wipe off the stray tears from his face. Baekhyun pulled his face further away from Jongdae and smiled the brightest smile, the smile that Jongdae first fell for when he was only a vocal major freshman,

 

"I'm just happy, Dae. I've never been this happy for a long time."

 

Jongdae's eyes turned into crescents. "Me too, Baek," the officer said while tightening his hold on the newly liberated man, "How lucky am I to finally have you by my side again."

 

•••

 

It has been almost a year since Eunsae disappeared from the altar. And it seemed that finally they might have a clue to where she was. Eunsae had been smart, remembering to leave bits and pieces of evidence for her father. Her jacket, Huang Zitao's bracelet, despite not letting them to the culprit, gave some clues as to who was Zitao working for. Jongdae glanced to his side where his lover sat. Anxiety took over his body as he gnawed on his lower lip. The inspector grabbed his hand lying by his side and gently squeezed. Baekhyun opened his eye to look at his boyfriend and returned the smile with a small one of his own. They were on their way to the location that housed Eunsae for the past year.

 

Baekhyun stepped out of the car once again, facing the Yeonppang Villa, not as Park-Byun Baekhyun but just plain Byun Baekhyun. A hand slipped into his and squeezed it gently as they stepped forward. The culprit has decided to move Eunsae back into the villa, for whatever reason and the team has finally apprehended the masked men responsible for Baekhyun’s entire ordeal.

 

“Brother-In-Law?” Baekhyun asked in surprise and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was not seeing things. But there he was, smirking at Baekhyun, knowing exactly what he did to cause misery to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He winced as Minseok tightened his hold and pushed him deeper into the floor. “Behave,” cooed Minseok, “Or I’ll have to lock you down to this chair.”

 

“Why?” asked Baekhyun, his eyes swelling with tears again, but he refused to let it fall, not when he had to be strong for Eunsae.

 

“Just blame yourself for marrying Chanyeol. The guy is nothing but trouble,” in which Jongdae silently agreed, “You were never meant to be a Park, you’re too weak to even protect your daughter! You and Chanyeol, both useless-for-nothings, how are you going to lead Parks Establishments? Stop fooling anyone, and just stay with your loverboy, or is it,” the middle-aged man looked at the pair, especially Jongdae, “Officer?” Jongdae’s knuckles turned white with the way he was holding his composure because he sure wanted to put that man in place, formalities begone, but the gentle pat from Baekhyun calmed him down enough to not launch onto the man.

 

“This all were just for Parks Establishments?” Baekhyun asked incrediously, “just for that position you’re willing to kidnap and possibly kill your niece?” In which the man just laughed, his laughter resonated in the room, taunting and downright disdainful.

 

“Well then, fuck your position Mr Oh, since you only seemed to marry Chanyeol’s sister for the position. You’re never a Park as well, isn’t it?” Baekhyun sneered, not knowing where his new-found confidence came from, as he walked into the next room, where his daughter was, with Jongdae in tow.

 

“Dad!” How he missed the voice of his daughter. He ran and launched into a bone-crushing hug, enveloping her in his warmth. “My daughter,” he cried out, his heart swelling with relief, “I missed you...” The tears he had shove down into his gut a while ago resurfaced, wetting the white blouse of his daughter’s.

 

“Let’s get you home, alright?”

 

“I miss you too, Dad.” Eunsae beamed. While Jongdae just watched the father-daughter reunion, probably beating any sort of drama adaptation because for once, a stray tear rolled down his cheek. Even Minseok knew Jongdae was never a crier.

 

“Where’s Appa?”

 

The tension was thick in the car as Jongdae drove them back to Seoul. Baekhyun’s breath hitched while Jongdae’s knuckles turned ghostly with the way he clutched the steering wheel. It took a while for Baekhyun to find his voice. Chanyeol was probably at the police station now, anxiously waiting for his daughter’s arrival.

 

“We– We separated…” Baekhyun said uneasily.

 

“Oh,” was the response that the 21 year-old gave, “I guessed you found out already, huh?”

 

“Wait, what?” It was now Baekhyun’s turn to be surprised, because life is just full of surprises isn’t it? “You knew all along?”

 

“Yup,” Eunsae replied with much ease, even popping the p at the end of the word, “knew it since we were at Yeonppang together the last time, remember? When I suggested we hang out at Han River instead of Yeonppang?” Baekhyun did remember and sighed. Jongdae muttered a “Despicable.” under his breath.

 

“So this Ahjusshi is your new boyfriend?” Eunsae asked as they stepped into the police station. Jongdae nearly tripped over his feet while Baekhyun blushed so hard till the roots of his hair. “Eunsae, stop…” Baekhyun managed to squeak out.

 

“Aww, how cute!” cooed Eunsae and she turned around to see her other father standing there, raising his arms out for a hug. She ran into the awaiting arms, while Chanyeol whispered sweet words of relief. It was clear that Chanyeol has been crying as well, if his red-rimmed eyes were an indication.

 

Eunsae ended up going back to the Parks’ home that night, since her grandmother, the almighty chairwoman wanted to see her precious granddaughter immediately. Jongdae and Baekhyun went back to their apartment instead, both sighing in relief and absolute bliss as they entangled themselves with each other and slept peacefully for the first time in a long long while.

 

•••

 

Oh Youngsuk smiled in the dimly lit room, as Minseok questioned him again and again to see if he was the only culprit behind this kidnapping case, but all he got was creepy smiles and maniac laughter. Minseok’s head burst with aches, and lowly said “If you want to possibly get out of here sooner, you have to give us the information, Dumby.” The door opened and revealed a police trainee, as he mouthed “A visitor,” and Minseok stood up with immense frustration, the chair pulling out noisily. “You better not try anything funny,” he warned, and stepped out of the room.

 

“I thought you’ll never come,” Youngsuk said, smiling gently for the first time, Yoora just thought it was creepy, “You’re my husband, why will I ever leave you behind?” She added sweetly, straightening the collar of the inmate’s. “But you’ve failed your mission, what should I do with you?” Youngsuk’s smille dropped, only glaring at his wife with hatred. “First you sent Sehun away, and forced me into this devious game of yours, and now you want to throw me away?”

 

“Now, now, Youngsuk, I didn’t have to force you into doing this, you wanted it as much as I do. Don’t need to blame it all on me,” Yoora stood back up, dusting her immaculate dress, “Besides, I’ve settled whatever you didn’t manage to, my dear husband. I’ll see you soon, or never.” was the only thing that rung in Youngsuk’s mind for the entirety of the day.

 

“Mum stop this, “ Sooyoung pleaded as Yoora walked out the interrogation door. “You’ve hurt enough people already, is Parks Establishments this important for you to take liv–“ Yoora covered her daughter’s mouth with her dainty, well-manicured hand. “Shut it, Sooyoung. I’m doing this all for you. With Eunsae gone, you’ll be the next successor to Parks Establishments. Do you understand me?”

 

“Mum, you don’t understand! I don’t want to be any successor to whatever company!” Sooyoung reasoned, “I just want to be happy with my mum. Anywhere, we can even leave Korea to Paris like what Grandma wanted! Mum, I don’t care for any glory or riches or fame, so please stop…” Sooyoung’s grip loosened when she saw her mother’s devious smile.

 

“Oh my daughter, you will realise your mother’s intention soon enough,” Yoora gently patted her little girl’s hair, “After Eunsae and Byun Baekhyun gone, as they join Eunjae, we will be the queens of Parks Establishments, our rightful positions.”

 

“Are you up to something again?” Sooyoung asked. Yoora only smiled and walked down the hallway with only the sounds of her high heels flooding the space.

 

Eunsae and Uncle Baekhyun gone.

Just like Eunjae.

_How did Eunjae go?_

 

Sooyoung’s eyes widened.

 

•••

 

“We have to leave,” says Eunsae. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun stopped their meals and looked at their newly-found daughter. “Why?” questioned the taller father, “Uncle Youngsuk is not the only one took me away,” Eunsae beginned carefully, “I saw Auntie Yoora when I was captured too.”

 

•••

 

Yoora slept soundlessly in her huge white bed only fit for a queen. Eunsae walked into the room, and stared at her aunt incrediously. Yoora’s eyes shot wide open and scrambled upwards against the headboard, looking dead into Eunsae’s eyes.

 

“So Auntie is also the kind of person to get frightened?” Eunsae asked, keeping her voice leveled and innocent. “Oh Eunsae, you had a nightmare?” Yoora taunted, knowing well that the young girl would never barge into her room uninvited.

 

“My only nightmare will be you, Auntie.” and so she grabbed her aunt’s dainty neck and squeezed hard, “my nightmares will only stop if you’re gone, Auntie.”

 

A blood-curdling scream rippled through the Parks household as Chanyeol and Shinmin rushed into Yoora’s room, prying the murderous Eunsae from her aunt. Sooyoung dropped to the floor from shock while Eunsae panted from the adrenaline. “What has this family become?” cried Shinmin. The Parks had fallen apart.

 

“I’ll take Eunsae to Baekhyun,” in which Sooyoung and Shinmin only nodded.

 

•••

 

“Eunsae did what?” Baekhyun, still dressed in his night clothes asked with Jongdae sleepily behind him. “She tried to strangle Yoora, I don’t think it’s safe for her to be in Korea anymore.” Chanyeol sighed, “She will have to leave, you and Jongdae, “ Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat, his green monster threatening to be let out, “All three of you have to get out of here.” Three air tickets to London were thrown onto the coffee table.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I will handle Yoora, Baekhyun. I’m no longer the cowardy Park Chanyeol afraid of his mother and the system anymore.”

 

•••

 

It was set. Jongdae would meet Baekhyun and Eunsae at the airport, after they took their things from the Parks household and where Shinmin begrudgingly gave them the persmission to leave. “I just got my precious granddaughter back, who are you to take her away again?” She asked, “Mum, Eunsae is not safe here, she has to leave.” Chanyeol added, gently prying his mother’s hands from Baekhyun’s collar.

 

“Are you ready?” Baekhyun asked as he buckled his daughter’s seatbelt for her. “Will I get better, Dad?” Eunsae asked in the smallest, most broken voice that stabbed through Baekhyun’s heart. “Yes, Eunsae. You’ll be the happiest with Uncle Jongdae and me.”

 

“I already called him Daddy, Dad.”

 

“What? And you didn’t tell me?” The father-daughter shared a hearty laugh, and Baekhyun started the car.

 

•••

 

“Uncle, has Uncle Baekhyun and Eunsae left? Where are they?” Sooyoung asked as she walked into Chanyeol’s room, ready to spill whatever she had to stop her mother.

 

“Yeah, they’re on their way to the airport now,” Chanyeol said as he wiped the family potrait down, “Uncle Jongdae will pick them up and off they go to London.”

 

Sooyoung dropped the cup in her hands. Chanyeol knew something was not right.

 

•••

 

A call from Chanyeol and Baekhyun picked up, “Sup, Chanyeol?”

 

“Test your brakes, are they working?” Baekhyun stepped on the brakes, but it would not budge a single centimeter. His eyes widdened as the memories brought him back when he was in the same car as Eunjae.

 

“No Chanyeol, they’re not working!” raised Baekhyun’s panicking voice.

 

“Drive to the less populated areas, I’ll track you from the GPS. Don’t panick, I’ll be right there.” Chanyeol hung up and started his own car. “Will they be alright?” asked Sooyoung. Chanyeol only nodded vigourously not sure if he was convincing his niece or himself.

 

Baekhyun continued to drive further and further to the less populated roads, his calm demeanor falling apart second by second. Until he saw the familiar black SUV, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’ll block your car with mine, just slow down your vehicle as much as possible.” said Chanyeol and Baekhyun followed.

 

Jongdae waited at the terminal for almost an hour. They were late, he thought as he tried to dial Baekhyun’s number. “The user you’re calling is currently busy, please try again later.” Jongdae only hoped that the two most important people in his life were safe.

 

Inch by inch, Chanyeol finally managed to slow Baekhyun’s car to a rest. All four people in the two respective vehicles let out their first genuine smiles of relief. But what did fate say again? Happiness is always short lived as a cargo truck honked right as Chanyeol’s direction and his whole world went white.

 

•••

 

The smell of antiseptic assaulted Baekhyun’s nostrils. How he hated the white clean walls of this place. It brought him back to a time where he slumped here all bloody, where a piece of his soul died along with his child. Shinmin rushed to the space and grabbed Baekhyun’s collar weakly once again, “What did you do to my child? What a jinx! You just have to eventually kill all of my children isn’t it?” Shinmin cried loudly, and Eunsae screamed, “It’s not Dad’s fault, Auntie Yoora was the one who tampered with the brakes!”

 

Speak of the devil, Yoora stumbled in with high heels cackling noisily. “Where’s Sooyoung? Where’s my daughter?” The doors opened, revealing a bloodied, tired doctor, everyone rushed towards him.

 

“We managed to save Park Chanyeol, but he’s in critical condition.” Shinmin sighed with relief, at least her child was not dead.

 

“What about Sooyoung, doctor?” Yoora asked with urgency, “Park Sooyoung,” the doctor sighed with regret, “passed away at 2.10am today.” The mother dropped to the floor. “You’re kidding right? I don’t believe this! I want to see her!” She screamed and thrashed around, then looked at Baekhyun and Eunsae with accusing eyes.

 

“You two should have been the ones who die. Who are you to take my daughter away? You murderers! You killers!” Her voice resonated in the room.

 

“You’re the one who killed your daughter!” Shinmin raised her voice. The room went silent after that, “She paid for your deeds, woman!” Yoora’s ugly sobs resumed the noises in the room.

 

•••

 

Jongdae rushed to the hospital only to find Baekhyun crouched beside Chanyeol, fast asleep and holding his hand. Eunsae walked in to find Jongdae staring at them, and motioned him to talk to her. They both sat at the benches, each with a cup of coffee at hand. Jongdae hugged Eunsae, “I’m just glad that you’re safe and well.” Eunsae hugged him with just as much pressure, “me too, Daddy.”

 

“If you’re the same condition as Appa, I will root for you too.” Eunsae started, sipping a little liquid, “but now I’m just confused. I’m going to leave it for Dad to decide whether he wants to stay or leave.” Jongdae swallowed the heavy lump in his mouth. They both walked up to Chanyeol’s ward to see Baekhyun shed more and more tears, each tear begging him to wake up. “Just wake up Chanyeol, I’ll do anything. Didn’t you say you’re supposed to protect Eunsae and I?” Baekhyun sobbed, “You can’t just go back on your promises like that!”

 

Baekhyun’s broken voice broke Jongdae as well and that was when he finally realised something that he should have long ago. Jongdae and Baekhyun’s love is like a bomfire, wild and passionate, the kind that overwhelms your senses. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s love is like a small flame, controlled and mild, the kind that is necessary for survival. Just like how a bomfire cannot beat a small flame, Jongdae cannot replace Chanyeol no matter how hard he tried. A past relationship is a past relationship, the past cannot light up the darkness but the present can. Baekhyun needs the light that only Eunsae and Chanyeol can bring, but not Jongdae.

 

“I _finally_ understand,” Jongdae whispered, as Eunsae looked at him. Eunsae took hold of his hand and squeezed it tight.

 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae started, he suddenly couldn’t say anymore words and settled on pulling Baekhyun for a hug, his arms enveloping tight, as if afraid that once he let go, his lover would be out the door. How ironic.

 

“I don’t hate him,” the father’s voice came out muffled as he spoke into Jongdae’s coat, “I really don’t, I just feel–“ in which the inspector cut him off with a small smile, hoping that the other would not notice that it’s a little strained.

 

“I understand,” _that the love I have for you is greater than what you have for me._ Jongdae said as he let go of the man and patted his chestnut-brown hair.

 

“I’ll see you soon,” he wiped off his lover’s (or is it still?) tears and left the hospital with a deep sigh.

 

Funny isn't it? The stars align. It is definite, there will be a time where the stars do align. But feelings never do, the only thing definite is the constant change it has. He’ll find the stars back, hopefully soon, he thinks.

 

* * *

As I said, this is inspired from a drama called Family Secrets, which is a long and complicated drama imo. So for fun, I decided to compile pictures so you know what the actual characters look like and how our Beagle Line compare:

 

 **Ryu Taejoon** / **Kim Jongdae** as _**Min Joonhyuk**_

**Shin Eunkyung** / **Byun Baekhyun**  as  _ **Han Jungyeon**_

**Kim Seungsu** / **Park Chanyeol**  as  _ **Ko Taesung**_

_** ** _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated


End file.
